


Something about him

by Libertyp39



Category: Queensmen
Genre: M/M, Original Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17103047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libertyp39/pseuds/Libertyp39
Summary: My original characters and series...骨科真好吃555





	Something about him

身为家中老二肯定逃不了不被重视的诅咒。正值青春期的Kite不满父母的偏心，就算自己是哥哥和弟弟的宠儿，他还是希望能从父母这里得到一点关爱。更何况优秀的哥哥和讨人喜爱的弟弟令他心里很不是平衡，就算自己长着一张俊秀的脸，但身为老二，薄弱的存在感使他一直不被父母重视，反而是大哥Joseph对他照顾有加。

在三弟Louis刚出生的时候，Kite已经有了危机感。  
“为什么父母要生第三个孩子？难道是因为我不够优秀吗？”  
Kite嘟着嘴巴赌气地问，他对Louis还抱有敌意，觉得这个新生小弟弟抢走了父母对自己的爱。  
“怎么会呢？就算家里多了一个弟弟，你也是我的最爱。”Joseph摸摸他的头。  
“那…要是你以后有女朋友了呢？”  
“那你也是我不可替代的存在。”  
“真的吗？” Kite不相信地问。  
“嗯” Joseph笑了，他搂着这小小的身躯，亲了亲他的额头。

一年后。  
Louis到了最可怕的年龄，恼人的哭声和惊人的破坏力让Kite感到恐惧，他不知道怎么对待这个对一切事物都抱有好奇心的小魔鬼。唯一让他觉得这个存在是美好的也就是他安睡时，婴儿天使般熟睡的面孔就算是抱有怨气的Kite也受到治愈，虽然维时并不长。  
大哥Joseph已经懂事成熟了，他对照顾弟弟这件事还是游刃有余，毕竟二弟幼年时也不是省油的灯，什么滚泥巴扔石子这些顽皮事儿也一一干过，闯了祸也都是大哥出面和解，让Joseph挨了不少骂。但他并不在意，他觉得身为大哥这是应该的。  
几年过去了，兄弟们也都慢慢懂事起来，Joseph对自己弟弟们的感情也越加深厚。Louis长大以后变得乖巧可爱，让Kite也不再怨恨这个大家最宠爱的三弟，三人最终成为形影不离的好兄弟。

说到兄弟关系，比起其他贵族家庭勾心斗角的狗血剧情，E家的确比较和睦：大儿子优秀并且愿意继承家产让父母感到欣慰；二儿子腼腆又调皮只是对权力没有兴趣，虽然有时候令人头痛，但大哥会帮他擦好屁股所以父母也不太把他放在心上；三儿子开朗讨喜是他们的心头肉，也是人见人爱的小王子。一切似乎都过于完美，只是谁也不知道不满的种子在被冷落的二儿子心里慢慢扎根。  
首先注意到弟弟不满的是大哥Joseph。他知道二弟Kite的性格，虽然外表看上去是个害羞的小男孩，但内心却住着一个脾气暴躁的顽皮蛋，如果不及时疏导，爆发出来可不是闹着玩的。但他并不知道该怎么去做，只好尽可能的关心弟弟。结果，对弟弟的担心和身为大哥的责任，导致Joseph对二弟的关注甚至高过了自己，这也让日渐加深的兄弟情慢慢演变成了另一种情感。

首先要说明的是，Joseph对爱情毫无概念。相比起同龄人的情窦初开，他对异性并没有欲望和吸引力。优秀又帅气的他有不少追求者，但都被一一拒绝，而唯一的理由就是：“我只对我弟弟有感情”  
于是Joseph的性取向就成了大家茶余饭后的话题。有人说他是弟控、同性恋，有着不可告人的不伦之恋，但Joseph并不在意，他觉得自己不过是比其他人更爱弟弟。只是当弟弟们问起这些流言蜚语时，他的内心才开始动摇。

“你是同性恋吗，哥？” Louis在某天下午茶时忽然问道。  
“你从哪里听说的？”Joseph挑了一下眉，对这个唐突的问题感到不快。  
“就是…班上女同学说的…”Louis察觉到了大哥微妙的态度，有点委屈地回答道。  
“这肯定不是真的，你不要听他们乱说。”Kite愤愤不平地插进来，“Joseph只是看不上那些村姑，他以后可以是要娶公主的”  
“好了，Kite，别取笑我了。”Joseph对弟弟的童言无忌感到无奈。  
“真的！但就算哥哥是同性恋…也肯定找的是王子。”  
“哈哈哈哈他自己就是王子啊” Louis假装笑到捂着肚子在地上打滚  
“你笑什么啊！王子和王子也没问题啊…” Kite有点气得胀红了脸，捋起袖子摆出一副干架的气势。  
“够了够了，我不稀罕什么王子公主，我只关心你们。”Joseph见状赶紧拦住二弟，反手把两人搂进怀里。  
“那哥哥以后要娶我们吗？”  
“近亲不是不能结婚吗？”  
“如果能的话，我会的。” Joseph宠溺的摸着两个小家伙的头，“我爱你们。”  
“哥哥只能娶一个人的话，你会选谁？”Louis在大哥怀里撒娇地蹭着他的衣服，得寸进尺地问 “肯定是我吧？”  
“一定是我！” Kite不甘示弱的说，“我比你早生几年，哥哥更喜欢我。”  
“好了好了，前面都是玩笑话。你们以后都会找到自己的喜欢的人，那时候我会祝福你们的。”  
“可是我们只喜欢哥哥啊。” 俩人异口同声  
Joseph被两个稚气但表情严肃的弟弟触动了心，一种从未有过的感情像洪水一样涌出来，他的心跳开始加快，脸颊也慢慢发烫起来，这是心动的感觉吗？不，这不可能，怎么能对自己的亲弟弟们有这样的感情？Joseph靠着理性压抑着这个感情，他挤出微笑：“你们还小”

又几年过去了，Kite叛逆的种子终于发芽，和父母的关系也越发紧张。他忽然下定决心离开祖国去遥远的美利坚留学，这对保守的英国贵族来说无疑是自取其辱的决定。  
“你走，我们家就没有你这个儿子！”父亲严厉地训斥道  
“反正我在你们心里也不算什么，走了也清净！” 平时调皮但也听话的二儿子忽然这样爆发，让母亲着实吓了一跳。在她眼里，三个儿子都是掌上明珠，只是二儿子存在感薄弱，经常被无意识的忽略。  
“Kite，听话，是我们对你关心不够…妈妈错了，你再考虑一下？对于我们这样的家庭，以后仕途都是一帆风顺，为什么要这样和自己过不去呢？”  
“闭嘴，我已经下定决心了。你们谁也拦不了我！” 在他眼里母亲虽然温柔，但也经常因为老二的身份忽略自己，现在那些复杂的情绪一并爆发出来，让怒火上脑的Kite丧失了理性。

“Kite…你听我说…” Joseph对自己叛逆的弟弟感到束手无策，他想劝阻却不知如何开口。  
“好了哥哥，不用再说了。” 听到大哥的声音Kite也稍稍冷静下来，他知道Joseph对他万般宠爱，但如果继续躲在大哥的保护下，他觉得自己会变得更加一无是处。  
“那你滚吧，不要再回来了。” 父亲留下狠话甩门而去。  
“Joseph，你再劝劝他吧。” 母亲无奈的看了眼大哥，然后追去丈夫的脚步。  
Joseph深吸了一口气，他不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，前一天三兄弟还和睦的讨论要嫁给谁的事情，现在却吵着要分道扬镳。即便嘴上不说，但Joseph心里清楚，自己对二弟的爱意胜过任何人，甚至是三弟。  
他拍拍Kite 的肩膀，认真的审视着这个自己不能再熟悉的弟弟：曾经弱小的身躯现在已经变得宽阔；以前稚气可爱的面容也成熟稳重了；稍带着女性阴柔唯美的五官也变得棱角分明。显然青春期旺盛的荷尔蒙促使本身条件优越的弟弟长开了，这样的变化让平时有意无视的Joseph再也无法忍受。  
Kite对大哥也有着特殊的情感。这个从小就开始仰慕的兄长，在他眼里永远是最值得信任的存在，不管什么事只要大哥出面了就一定会解决。他深知自己这次做得过头了，但叛逆的少年碍于自己的面子和自以为是男子气概，坚决不妥协。

Joseph先开口了。  
“我………一直以来都把你当作我的唯一…不仅是兄弟…”  
“我知道“ Kite淡淡地笑了。  
“不，你不知道。我其实…” Joseph又感觉到那异样的情感在内心沸腾，面对已经发育成熟的 Kite他终于放弃抵抗。  
“我爱你，Kite。” Joseph的脸涨得通红，不敢直视自己的弟弟，仿佛一个单恋少女终于鼓起勇气向自己心上人表白。  
大哥的窘迫让Kite有点奇怪， “我也是。” 他平静地回答道。  
“不，不是平时那种我爱你…是…” Joseph变得语无伦次，他极力想解释自己对弟弟的爱慕，但仅存的一丝理性也在警告他这是禁忌。  
“是什么？”  
“我…我…该死！不行，这样是不对的。” Joseph猛地把Kite抱进怀里，弟弟身上迷人的香气让他有点失了魂。他再也忍不住，将自己的脸贴近了对方，然后粗暴地吸允着弟弟的下唇。这突然的强吻让Kite受到了惊吓，但他没有反抗，而是用一只手搂住了大哥的腰，另一只手抚摸着他通红的脸颊轻声说道：  
“没关系的，哥哥。” 

Joseph对弟弟的大胆回应有些惊讶，他没有犹豫而是把Kite搂的更紧。两人拥在一起双唇紧贴，不断吸允着对方的薄唇，仿佛要把它吃掉一样。哥哥伸出了舌头想要进入弟弟的口，两舌缠绵不断慢慢加深，弟弟喘着粗气而唾液也不断从嘴角溢出。这样色情的表情让Joseph更加兴奋了，他把弟弟推到墙上，用舌头不断挑逗对方的敏感处，而Kite第一次被这样对待，白皙的脸颊早已经红成夕阳。哥哥的吻越来越深越来越下面，让Kite不受控制地发出声音。  
“嘘…不要让别人听见” Joseph把手指伸进弟弟嘴里防止他出声，而弟弟则把哥哥修长的手指当作肉棒一样舔舐。  
Joseph的另一只手开始伸进Kite整齐的衬衫，他从下到上不停地抚摸着弟弟的上身，无意中触碰到敏感且涨得粉红的乳头让Kite止不住的打颤。  
Joseph终于按耐不住欲火，把Kite 的衬衫粗暴地解开，露出白皙光滑的身体。他开始用嘴和舌头在Kite脖子以下游走，时不时吸允自己弟弟粉嫩的乳头，在脖子留下深红的吻痕。  
“唔…啊…不要…嗯…” Kite嘴上抗拒着但是却搂得更紧。  
“嗯…我爱你…弟弟…” Joseph感到自己下身的异样，迫切希望继续深入弟弟体内。就在他急不可耐的想要解开裤子时，目睹一切的Louis再也无法忍受的发出了尖叫。  
“你们在干什么？！” 他惊恐的看着两个自己不能再熟悉的兄弟，衣冠不整，面容通红，正打算做着自己根本无法想象的羞耻行为。  
而沉溺于快感的两人也忽然清醒过来，望着惊恐的 Louis不知道如何反应。

“我…我…不是这样的…” Kite眼里出现了泪水，敏感害羞的他再也忍受不了这样的羞耻感，推开了Joseph便夺门而去。  
“等等！” Joseph满脸羞愧的想要追出去但被三弟拦住了。  
“你知道你在干什么吗，哥哥？”  
“我……我只是……” Joseph不知道从何解释。  
“好了，这件事我不会告诉任何人。这是我俩之间的秘密……”  
“……”  
Joseph沉默了，他内心在挣扎。他不知道自己以后该怎么面对Kite，更不知道Louis会怎么看他，一切都搞砸了，因为自己的一时冲动。  
而另一边，羞愧到极点Kite 已经拿着装好行李匆匆离开了家，他最后看了一眼那个亮着的窗户，那个自己和哥哥亲密的房间，叹了一口气，便消失在伦敦黑夜的浓雾里。

后记

内疚的Joseph终于决定去找弟弟道歉，当他发现房间里空无一人，哪里也找不到二弟的身影时，懊悔、愤怒、绝望等种种情感都在一瞬间爆发出来，没人知道他究竟为什么痛哭了一晚，除了目睹一切的Louis。

END


End file.
